


Dive Into My Heart

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diving, F/M, Scuba Diving, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr “Clarke is on vacation with her mom in the Philippines and she really needs to get away from her and they go on an adventure tour and Bellamy is the hot tour guide?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. Imagining Bellamy as a tour guide was a big plus and oh my god him with an accent made me weak. 
> 
> Come join me on tumblr anytime! I love talking to people!
> 
> [ Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/ask)

Clarke rolls her eyes, arms crossed across her chest as she listens to yet another boring speech about the beauty of the Filipino culture. Don’t get her wrong, Clarke loved learning about other cultures she just would much rather be exploring the country instead of listening to some stodgy old guy drone on and on about the Philippines.

“Clarke stop being a brat and please listen for once!”

Clarke tosses her head back in an effort to move her damp hair away from her neck without actually touching it before turning to glare at her mother, eyebrows drawn low and a scowl etched on her face. This was her mother’s fault.

Abby Griffin had decided to drag her daughter on a trip to the Philippines in an effort to do some mother/daughter bonding. Especially in light of the recent loss of Clarke’s father and Abby’s husband they were both going through. It wasn’t working out though.

Clarke just wanted to get away from her mother by this point. She was sick and tired of her constant nagging. She wanted to do something fun instead of standing around and listen to these boring old lectures.

Abby looks over at her daughter, sighing softly. Running a hand through her hair she leans over to whisper into her daughter’s ear.

“Fine after this tour you get to choose what we do. Is that fair?”

Clarke’s eyes light up in glee but she tries to keep it hidden, not wanting her mother to know just how excited she was by the idea of doing whatever she wanted next. Abby though can see just how happy Clarke was by her suggestion and a small smile appears on her face. If doing this made Clarke happy then she could sacrifice one of her tours for her.

For the rest of the day Clarke follows the tour with a little more pep in her step. She knew that if she just beared this for one more day she would be able to do whatever she wanted tomorrow. And so she continued to listen to boring old lectures while her mind came up with all the possibilities of adventures she could go on.

 

* * *

 

The next day Clarke rises bright and early for once without the help of her mother screaming at her. She was bouncing up and down in excitement, ready to start a day filled with just exploring this beautiful country.

Still jumping around she makes her way over to Abby’s bed saying, “Mom! Come on, wake up! We have a big day ahead of us.”

“I’m awake! Just stop yelling will you?”

A grin stretched across her face, Clarke just continues to bounce around the room like a little kid. She had picked out the perfect thing to do and Abby had reluctantly agreed even though she wasn’t too sure about it.

Within twenty minutes Abby is up and ready. By then Clarke was already ushering her out the door stating, “We need to be at the dock by 12 or they are going to leave without us.”

Abby just sighs, a soft smile overtaking her face as she looks at Clarke’s excitement. It was nice to see her daughter smiling so much after the terrible things that she had been going through lately. And so with a shake of her head Abby lets herself be dragged down their hotel’s hallway by her teenage daughter who was in fact acting like a ten year old.

 

* * *

 

The mother daughter duo make arrive at the pier in just the nick of time. The boat was still there and along with it there was a rather attractive guy standing on the deck.

Curls blowing in the wind he was shouting, “Everyone who’s here for the diving trip please make your way onto the boat. We’ll be leaving in just a moment.”

His English was slightly accented and to be honest that just made him seem all that much hotter to Clarke. At that moment Clarke realizes that this really really hot guy was probably the tour guide for the trip and she was going to be spending the next seven days in a rather close proximity to him. Oh how fun this was going to be.

This time it was Abby who had to drag Clarke onto the boat. Looking at her daughter curious she asks, “What’s wrong? You were so excited about this trip? What happened?”

Instead of saying snarky response like she normally would Clarke just nods her head at the guy muttering quietly, “He happened.”

Abby gives the boy a once over before letting out an appreciative whistle.

“He’s cute, Clarke. Maybe you should chat him up. We are going to be on this boat for a week.”

Clarke just shakes her head not really wanting to be near the presence of such an attractive person. She knew for a fact that she was going to screw up any chance she had at talking to him. Abby just laughs though and slings her arm through Clarke’s tugging her towards the boat.

By now the pretty boy was helping everyone on to the boat, giving them an hand if need be. Abby delicately places her hand into his and lets him help her onto the boat. When it’s Clarke’s turn she keeps her eyes trained on the ground and refuses the guy’s help. Which turns out to be a very big mistake.

Tripping over the lip of the boat Clarke almost falls face first onto the boat. Luckily two strong hands catch her waist and heave her upright.

“You okay there blondie?”

And oh lord, she almost faints. His voice was so much deeper and smoother up close. Clarke looks up at the face in front of her and she has to stop a moan from slipping past her lips. Freckles dusted his cheeks, along with a dimple in his chin, thin lips curved up into a smile. Clarke was in boy heaven.

Realizing that she was staring and there were in fact people waiting to get on the boat, Clarke quickly nods scrambling out of his arms and away from him. She offers the guy a brief smile before turning away and heading towards her mom, who was smirking slightly. What Clarke doesn’t notice is the way that the boy watches after her, a smile on his face and a curious look in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Everyone gets on the boat within a few minutes thanks to the help of mystery boy and pretty soon they’ve casted off making their way through the blue water of the sea.

Pretty boy (as Clarke has now dubbed him) climbs back onto the deck of the boat and addresses everyone at once.

“Hello everyone! I’m Bellamy and I’m going to be your guide for the duration of the next 7 days. Now I’m sure you guys are all very excited to be going on your very own diving trip but I would just like to know who has never gone diving before.”

Clarke, her mom and a few other people tentatively raise their hands up. Bellamy surveys the crowd and when his eyes land on her he smiles softly before nodding and saying, “Good, good, well by the end of this trip you guys are going to be experts in the art of diving. Now I’m going to assume that the rest of you have gone diving before and in that case you guys have most likely heard this speech once before. And so you guys are welcome to explore the boat while I go over some basics with the newbies.”

About half the crowd walks away off to do whatever they wanted while Clarke stays and watches as Bellamy makes his way down to where everyone else was. He beckons for the 10 or so people left to come closer and everyone crowds around him waiting for him to speak again.

“So for the next seven days we are going to be doing various dives over a variety of heights. Now I’m sure you guys are really excited for this but we have to go over some of the basic safety things. It’s a requirement on all our tours.”

By now Clarke had started to zone out and was instead just watching Bellamy talk and to be honest what a sight it was. The sun shone on him like some sort of halo, illuminating his freckles. Dark curls stacked on his head in the sexiest way possible. And oh god his voice was like chocolate, all deep tones and rumbling accent. Clarke was sure that someone this hot definitely had a girlfriend but she was welcome to dream.

“Oi! Blondie, you listening?”

Clarke feels a nudge in her side and she jumps about to berate her mom for touching her but she soon realizes that everyone’s gaze was on her. Everyone including Bellamy who actually had a smirk on his face as he looks at her.

“Would you please be so kind as to tune into our conversation? It would not be good for such a pretty face get to hurt in anyway now would it?”

Clarke blushes prettily, red tinging the top of her cheeks. She nods her head meekly and Bellamy lets out a low chuckle before continuing with his speech. And this time Clarke is sure to pay extra attention.

 

* * *

 

Standing at the top of the cliff Clarke gazes down at the blue water beneath her. This was the first jump she was going to make and to say she was a little nervous was a bit of understatement. No matter how much training she had received in the past day nothing could’ve prepared her for the moment she stood up there gazing down at everything below.

A gentle touch on her arm makes her turn to face Bellamy who was staring at her with concern. Over the course of yesterday while he had been teaching the basics Clarke had been completely entranced by him and it seemed like the feeling was mutual since all Bellamy seemed to be able to do was tease her mercilessly. He still continued to call her blondie, even after she had mustered up the courage to tell him her name.

“You okay there blondie?”

Clarke nods once, biting her lip nervously before saying, “Just a little nervous.”

“The first one is always the hardest. I remember my first dive like it was yesterday. The key to having a good dive is to just let go and do it because waiting around is not going to help at all. You’re only going to grow more afraid. Do it now before you chicken out, blondie.”

Clarke glares at the mischievous boy in front of her before retorting, “I will not chicken out, Bellamy!”

“Then jump, Clarke.”

Without noticing the fact that Bellamy had called her by name, Clarke turns around and cleanly dives off the cliff. As she falls the wind rushing past her she feels a sense of euphoric relief. Bellamy was right. The first one was the hardest but she was so glad she had done it. Breaking the water Clarke quickly swims up to the surface only to be met with the sight of a grinning Bellamy waving down at her.

She grins back at him, thinking that maybe the next 18 jumps were going to be real fun, especially if she had Bellamy there to encourage her through all of them. She was definitely going to get to know the hot tour guide better. Clarke was ready for the week of her life.

  
  
  



End file.
